marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Holiday Special Vol 1 2005
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Mole Man's Granmother * Dorothy * Robert (Mole Man's grandfather) * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** * | StoryTitle2 = Yes, Virginia, There is a Santron | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Reilly Brown | Inker2_1 = Pat Davidson | Colourist2_1 = Christina Strain | Letterer2_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor2_1 = John Barber | Synopsis2 = Virgie Hanlon was a brilliant eight-year-old girl whose emotional development was stunted when her classmates told her that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Years later she is putting the finishing touches on a robot that resembles him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is swinging to the Avengers' holiday party, having accidently gone to Stark Tower when the party was being held at Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. He arrives there thinking Mary Jane is going to be angry at him, but instead she is having a good time with the male Avengers. Outside, Gravity tries to get in but Wong closes the door on him. Virgie turns on her robotic Santa and prepares to release it into the world, her motivations being that, even though there is no Santa, there will at least be something. But as he is leaving, he declares that he is going to kill the Avengers. Back at the party, Tony points out to Jessica Drew that she is standing under the misteltoe and that means that they have to kiss. Jarvis answers the door and finds Gravity standing outside, but he confuses him for a caroler. On another side of the room, Dr. Stange changes a shape-shifting bloodtree into the form of a Christmas tree. Over at the Avengers Mansion, the robot Santa scans the deserted building for the possible location of the Avengers and determines that they are probably at Stark Tower. The Avengers continue to enjoy their party. Cap has Jessica under the mistletoe again and gives her a kiss. Gravity tries to get in again but Wolverine threatens him with his claws. The bloodtree tries attacking She-Hulk, who was trying to decorate it. Spider-Man webs it up so that it resembles a decorated Christmas tree. Meanwhile, the robot Santa stops at Stark Tower and determines their current location. Gravity gives up trying to get into the party, but Luke notices him outside and lets him in. Wolverine stands underneath the mistletoe with Jessica hoping to get a kiss, however, she notices the mistletoe is moving. It isn't long before she realizes that the men are operating the mistletoe by remote control so that they can get kisses from her. Their party is then interrupted by the robot Santa, who designates everyone but Gravity as naughty and activates a neural disruptor that causes them pain. Gravity, unaffected by it, uses his powers to make the machine heavy, causing Santa to drop it. Suddenly, the robot changes into its normal appearance: Ultron. Spider-Man consultes Hanky Pym for help in stopping it. He recommends an internal electromagnetic pulse, giving Spider-Man the idea to drop the remote-controlled mistletoe inside him. To that end, he hides the mistletoe within a cookie and tricks Ultron into eating it. Spider-Man later explains to them that he figured out that Ultron would eat the cookie when he heard the hollow sound of Ultron's belly, which he deduced was where cookies were stored when he ate them. Hank accesses Ultron's memories and shows the heroes a projection of Virgie. He goes on to explain that, as a child, her classmates told her Santa wasn't real, making her become more introverted. She eventually stumbled upon a broken Ultron model, which hypnotized her into fixing him. However, her fractured mind allowed her to take advantage of the opportunity and make him resemble Santa Claus. At her apartment, Virgie calls 911 to turn herself in. Suddenly, Spider-Man appears in her chimney and stops her from doing so. He then takes her to her lab, where the Avengers have moved their party. Not only that, Ultron's influence seems to have freed her from her obsession with Santa Claus. Cap gives her a rousing speech about how Santa may not exist as a person, but as an ideal, proving that there is a Santa after all. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** **** *** Virgie's Apartment Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Christmas Day in Manhattan | Writer3_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler3_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker3_1 = Mike Perkins | Colourist3_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = John Barber | Synopsis3 = Told in the form of a poem, reformed villian Albert Potter, formerly known as Hurricane, wants to give his children a good Christmas, but being out of work and without money, Albert returns to his life of villiany and travels to a closed toy shop. Once inside, as he struggles with what to get them, he is attacked by the Fantastic Four. It isn't long before they beat him, but when they see that he was stealing toys instead of money, they try to work out what to do with him. Even though he was stealing, his motives weren't bad, and it was them that destroyed the shop. In the end, they decide to let him off easy. The next morning, Albert's children awaken to their parents and the Fantastic Four celebrating Christmas together. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Mrs. Potter Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Albert Potter's Apartment *** Tottering Tower O' Toys | Notes = * In "Moleman's Christmas," Mole Man was misspelled "Moleman" throughtout the story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas